Blood in the Rain
by SilverDeathscythe
Summary: Kai runs off one night and gets himslef in a bit of trouble! Fortunately, Rei is there to listen to the story of his past and his darkest secrets. Rei/Kai.


Author's Notes: Hey! Look what I just found! The very first Beyblade fic I ever wrote and it's not THAT bad. . . well, could be worse I guess! Heh. . . I wrote this before there was even a Beyblade section on FF.N! That's how ancient this thing is, oh well. Even if it's not my best, someone out there might find it interesting!  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, whatever you want to call it. ^_^ Violence and other stuff too! This is a Rei/Kai romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I think it's quite obvious that I don't own Beyblade!  
  
** It switches back and forth from Kai's point of view and Tyson's POV a lot. Hopefully, you wont get TOO confused! ^_^ **  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
**Blood in the Rain**  
  
By: SilverDeathscythe  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Tyson was once again, on the other end of my harsh words. "I don't care what you think! If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. You're too damn lazy, Tyson! All you ever want to do is sleep and eat." I growled. Everyone thinks I'm moody and well, I guess I am but that isn't my main concern anymore, this time I was only shouting at people for the heck of it. Kenny and Max preferred to stay out of our little arguments by either slinking into the shadows to watch from afar or quietly leaving the room before anyone else noticed. This time though, they were leaning casually against the oak doorframe keeping an eye on us. They knew I was about to crack, they knew I wanted to hurt something and they also knew that Tyson, that stupid childish excuse for a Beyblader was directly in my line of vision. "And where the hell is Rei?! Isn't he a part of this team too? How can we expect to win the tournament if one of our team mates just disappears whenever he wants and another one only thinks about food and playing around!"  
  
Tyson twitched and then started to snicker a bit. I glared fiercely at the little idiot because I knew what he was laughing at. . . it's usually me that disappears, not Rei. I felt feather soft fingers brush over my neck and down my back and shuddered involuntarily. Oh I knew who that was. . . only one person could do that to me. "Well you finally decided to show up, Rei." I said without turning around because I knew I was blushing. Tyson and his two lapdogs burst out laughing at me. More then likely, they thought I was just embarrassed at being caught off guard. Well, I suppose that's part of the reason. Those fools couldn't possibly know what I felt for Rei.  
  
"Scare ya? You were so busy freaking out at Tyson, you didn't notice me sneaking up behind you!" Rei grinned. I knew they planned that, they always do. . .! Max once told me that they only do it to get me to loosen up a bit and have fun but it really pisses me off. I can't believe they can even think of having 'fun' when there's such a big tournament coming up. That's when I totally lost it. I completely went mad. "Ok FINE! Do whatever the fucking hell you want! I'm out of this. . . You guys can win this thing on your own, obviously I'm not needed. . ." I shouted before storming out of the room, shoving Max and Kenny roughly to the ground on my way. I heard someone call out my name but I didn't care. I was seeing red as I continued on a crash course that could only end in destruction.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ok, this was a really, REALLY bad idea! I've been wandering around the streets of a huge city that I've never been in before and now. . . I'm completely lost! I've been on my own for a long time so I'm defiantly not scared, that's for sure. Really. It's just that I AM part of the team and no matter how much we disagree, I still need to compete in the Tournament. I shiver and wrap my arms around my shoulders as a chilly wind blows past me. My choice of clothing was another stupid mistake. . . I should have worn something WITH sleeves. The city seems dead at this time of night, the only sound being the dirt and pavement crunching under my heavy footsteps. Only a sliver of moonlight hovers in the sky, illuminating the narrow ally I was currently trudging through.  
  
I heard a rustling sound behind me and stopped. It was coming from a few feet away but because of the very dim light, I couldn't see a thing. Ok. . . don't panic! It would be stupid to ask who's there so I just did the first thing that came to my mind. . . run like hell! My steel and leather boots thudded rapidly against the ground as I fled from the ally but there was only one problem . . . another set of footsteps were following me! I heard the figure approaching so I tried to speed up. But just ahead, directly in front of me was a brick wall. It was only about six feet high; perfect for me to jump over, considering I was a really good jumper. As I neared the wall, I had to slow down slightly in order to set my footing. I prepared to leap up and grab the wall when I felt a sharp pain pierce my right arm. I winced but ignored it to concentrate on the task of getting over that wall and within the next few seconds I felt myself drop safely to the other side. Well, almost safely. When I landed, my ankle twisted under my weight and I stumbled. Recovering quickly, I continued to run, even though I was limping a bit now. That maniac could still find me if I hang around here too long!  
  
I turned a corner, keeping an eye out for other people, and I started to recognize some familiar surroundings. . . Hmm. . . now I might be able to find my way to the place we were staying. I followed some familiar roads and eventually found myself standing in front of the small villa. Breathing a sigh of relief, I began to make my way toward the dark building until the wound in my arm made its presence known. I gasped and clutched my arm as another sudden pain shot through my skin. When I pulled my hand away, soft crimson liquid trickled down my fingers. Blood? My gaze drifted to the medium size gash in my flesh, probably from a dagger! Shit! I can't go in there now, I'll look like a total fool! Let's see, first I scream at the people I'm staying with and run away. Then I get lost, attacked, and twist my ankle! I don't think it would be a wise idea to walk in there in the middle of the night and try to explain this. . . Instead, I settled for finding a large rock to sit on while I tried to figure out how to get out of this mess. I then noticed, for the first time tonight, that it was starting to rain. Great.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
"So you think if I add this other balance ring, Dragoon's storm will last longer?" I asked. Kenny nodded and proceeded to gently adjust my beyblade. Max and I were lounging on the king-sized bed next to the chief and Rei was sitting on a chair near the window. It was getting really late and Kai still hadn't come back yet. I mean, we're used to him running off but he's usually back before midnight and it's almost two in the morning now! I sighed and stood up to stretch. None of us were really tired so we decided to stay up and wait for Kai. "Anyone want to order pizza?" I asked when my stomach made a familiar rumbling sound.  
  
Max looked at me incredulously and scowled, "Again with the food Tyson? Jeez how much can you eat?" He asked. Then suddenly, his stomach began to growl and he blushed, "Then again, pizza sounds like a good idea!"  
  
I laughed at him and lunged for the phone. "What kind?" I asked, finding a phone book. There had to be at least one late night pizza place around here. Max thought about it and said. "Deluxe! Everything on it! Is that ok with you guys?" Kenny just shrugged and Rei said he wasn't very hungry anyway. And so it was agreed!  
  
After I ordered the pizza we started playing cards while we waited for it to be delivered. "Awe, man! I hate this game! It's rigged. . . it has to be!" Max whined, throwing his cards down. He pouted. This was the fifth time in a row that he'd lost. Obviously, he didn't really know how to play poker. "Huh? Rei. . . what's up?" I asked, noticing the Chinese beyblader walk over to the window.  
  
"I thought I heard something, maybe it's the delivery man." Rei replied as he peered out through the glass. He noticed a flash of silver and looked closer. "Hey it's Kai!"  
  
I jumped up and scurried to Rei's side. "Where? I don't see anything, it's too dark!" I said, watching the drops of rain trickle down the window. Of course, Rei also had very keen senses so he could probably see no matter how dark it was!  
  
"Over there, on that rock!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I heard the door creak behind me and turned to look. Rei was heading straight for me! I watched him glide with such ease over the uneven ground to sit beside me on the rock. I can't look at him though. . . how did he find me? Not many people can see through the thick blankets of darkness that descend upon the night but then again, Rei was definitely more skilled than a normal person.  
  
". . .you're bleeding."  
  
Well I guess that was supposed to be a friendly greeting but was that. . . concern. . . in his voice? I shrugged. It didn't hurt as bad as it used to. I felt a pressure on the wound and my eyes traveled to where Rei was wiping away a bit of blood and he looked at me.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, still holding my arm. I felt the heat in my face explode at how gentle he was being to me. Good thing it's dark or else he would have noticed me blushing. I usually don't get like this when I'm around him but now. . . we're alone and he's touching me, tending to my cut.  
  
"Some psycho chased me with a knife. . . nothing I couldn't handle." I replied. I didn't bother to tell him about my ankle, although he's going to notice anyway when I try to walk.  
  
"What? You could've been killed!" he yelled. "You shouldn't have even left in the first place. You're not invincible, Kai. . .especially in this city! Did you even know where you were going?" I stared at him. He was really starting to freak out at me!  
  
I shoved my other feelings aside and put the mask of ice over my face once again. "That's none of your concern. . ." I said calmly. I didn't expect him to do what he did next, he reached over and gripped my shoulders to make me face him.  
  
"I. . . We were worried about you, Kai."  
  
"Well you didn't need to be. . . I can take care of myself!" I growled. I realized how stupid that sounded after I said it.. Rei smirked at me, "Sure you can. . . I wonder how that happened?" he said sarcastically, pointing to the reddened gash. I scowled but kept my mouth shut. The rain was starting to come down pretty hard but I actually enjoyed it, it eased some of the tension pulsing through my body.  
  
"Listen, Kai, why do you hate us? You're always so sour, especially to Tyson, and all we want to do is make you happy! Why? Why can't you accept that. . .?" Rei asked, taking my hand in his. I froze! My heart was pounding so fast in my chest I swore it was about to explode! Rei is holding my hand? What the hell?! Ok, just slow down, I sound like some kind of love-sick school girl! I mean, seriously, there's nothing suggestive about a guy holding his friend's hand, he's only trying to get me to open up to him! But it was working. I wanted to tell him everything because for the first time in my life, someone was actually caring for me. "I. . . I know you guys don't want me in your little 'group' so just knock it off! I don't need anyone else, I never have and I never will!" I said, yanking my hand away. It felt so cold without the heat from Rei's warm skin.  
  
"So that's it.. . I guess you didn't have many friends when you were a kid, did you?" Rei asked, looking deep into my eyes, searching my soul for the answers he knew I was too stubborn to give. I couldn't help but become lost in his gaze and letting myself relax. His warmth flooded me once again. I don't exactly know what happened next, I just cracked. I could feel the pieces of my mask slipping away and fading into nothing as hot liquid filled my vision. I let myself go and flung my arms around Rei's neck, crying heavily on his shoulder. "You have no idea what it's like. . . to never be good enough!" I sobbed "My grandfather wanted me to be the best of. . . of everything, including beyblades! I never had time for. . . friends." This was the first time I had cried in a long, long time. It was what I desperately needed and Rei was there to comfort me. He hugged me and murmured soft words into my ear to calm me down. I think it worked a little but the tears didn't stop flowing. I noticed the blue paint on my face was starting to run and so I reached up to wipe it off with my glove, exposing the scars underneath it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"I wonder what's taking Rei so long. . . Kai must be really mad this time!" Max said. I was getting a bit annoyed too because our pizza still wasn't here and I was hungry! I suddenly got an idea, "Lets go outside!"  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop with a questioning look in his eye. "Why would you want to do that? It's dark, late and raining!" he was interrupted by Dizzy, that annoying voice in his computer, "He probably wants to spy on Kai and Rei. . .!"  
  
"No way! I just want to wait for the food!" I growled at the computer. Of course I was lying, I also wanted to know what Kai was saying about me and my friends. Everyone knows he hates us and I want to know why. I shot a look over at Max and he nodded, I knew he would understand. No matter how nice he is to Kai, that jerk still won't give Max a chance. "Ok then. . ." Kenny agreed.  
  
I grabbed some money in case our pizza came while we were out there. When we reached the door, I stopped and opened it slightly, motioning for the other two behind me to stay quiet. We didn't even go outside, just stood in the doorway to scope out what was happening.  
  
"Dizzy was right! You did want to spy on them!" Kenny said accusingly but I ignored him. Outside on the rock was a sight I never thought I'd see. . . in the pouring rain, Rei was holding Kai close while the other boy cried heavily in his shoulder. This was far too interesting to turn away from!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Kai how. . . did this happen?" Rei gasped and ran his thumb over one of the brutal scars on my face. I winced knowing he'd inquire about it and I would have to tell him the truth. My eyes remained fixed on the muddy ground as I told him something I hadn't dared tell another soul.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded and I continued. "After my parents died, I was forced to live with my uncle. He. . . he was a drunk bastard that never cared about me at all! Anyway, I came home late one night and he got mad, smashed a beer bottle and shoved it into my face! I was thrown back against a wall with pieces of glass sticking out of my skin but I wasn't knocked unconscious, although I pretended that I was. When he came closer, probably to finish the job, I kicked the broken bottle out of his hands and in the next few seconds I managed to get to the other side of the kitchen and grab a knife for protection. He didn't notice and lunged at me. I slit his throat." I explained, tears flowing steady the whole time. I wasn't sobbing as much as before but the pain I felt was too much to bear, bringing up the suppressed memories of my past.  
  
Rei couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "You murdered him?!" he exclaimed in a cracked voice. It was a secret I'd kept for so many years and now, the truth had been revealed. I'm probably going to end up in jail for it but I didn't care, it felt good to get it off my chest. The burden of being the monster that I am slowly began to disintegrate. I nodded, "I threw the body in a river and cleaned up the house. Everyone thought he had abandoned me so I was sent to live with my grand father." A clap of thunder boomed in the sky, making us both jump.  
  
"Oh my god, Kai. . ." Rei was shaking all over and seemed to be in a state of shock. Well, I guess any normal person would be after hearing that one of his friend's, a team mate, was actually a murderer! I hung my head in shame and couldn't even look at Rei after confessing my darkest secret. I felt a warm presence around me and to my surprise, found that Rei was holding me tightly, as if he would never let go. Warm liquid splashed against my hand and I realized that he was crying too. . . crying for me!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I stared at the scene before me with a questioning gaze. . . what the heck just happened!? Max tapped on my shoulder so I turned to face him. He was just as confused as I was! "Can you hear what they're saying?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, "They're too far away and the rain is coming down really hard. From what I can tell, Kai just said something and Rei went nuts. That's about all, aside from the fact that they're hugging each other like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
"Maybe we should just let them be. . . after all, it's not nice to spy on other people like this!" Kenny said. I suddenly noticed headlights in the distance coming closer. That must be the deliveryman! Well, it's about time. . . "Hey, you guys go back inside, I'll get the pizza." I said.  
  
The other two agreed and walked away. I glanced over at Rei and Kai, still sitting on the rock, getting drenched from the downpour. They didn't even notice the car that was approaching. I paid for the food and went back inside, a bit wet myself from the nasty weather. "Well, that was. . . interesting. . ."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Rei. . . I'm sorry. . ." I started to apologize but Rei shook his head and looked up to meet my gaze and once again I'm captivated by the shimmering gold color. There were so many emotions swimming in those endless orbs, not only sadness. He gave me a weak smile and rested his head on my chest.  
  
"I could never understand before. . . but now I do, I know why you're so cold and harsh to everyone. I finally understand why you have a hard time trusting people." Rei said. "Please. . . just trust me.."  
  
I didn't fully understand what he meant but nodded my head anyway. "Of course I trust you, I just told you my life story didn't I?"  
  
He turned his head, looking up at me with a mysterious glint in his eyes and beautiful smile. He reached up to brush his fingers through my dripping hair in a soothing manner, "Then I have something to tell you too." Rei said quietly.  
  
I stared at him quizzically, "What? Is it worse than what I just told you?" What am I thinking, nothing could be worse than that, right?  
  
"Well, that depends on you. . . but no, I don't think so. . ." Rei said. He stared at me with conflicting emotions crossing over his angelic features, as if deciding weather or not he really wanted to say this. After contemplating it, he opened his mouth to speak once again, "I've been thinking about you, a lot. I mean, we're really good friends right. . .?"  
  
I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was trying to say and I. . . didn't mind? Well, of course I didn't, he's gorgeous! I could see that he wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. So instead, I put my finger over his lips to silence him and smiled. He looked confused but a glimpse of understanding flashed across his features as I leaned in towards his face. My heart began to beat faster as I captured his warm lips with my own, sealing his mouth with my bond of love. Oh please let my intuition be correct. . . if I'm wrong in assuming what he was trying to tell me, I could lose the best friend I've ever had!  
  
But he kissed back, with slow sweetness and for once, time had stopped. Our minds were only focused on each other and nothing could break this spell that surrounded our bodies. The rain and darkness of the night forgotten, we let our desires flow in one perfect kiss that seemed to last forever, our first kiss. We separated for a moment to look into each other's eyes and saw the shimmering happiness mirrored within and I had to smile.  
  
"Rei. . . thanks, for everything. I didn't think you could ever understand me but I guess I was wrong!" I brushed my fingers over his pale cheek with admiration. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, keeping us both warm in the chilling rain. When did it start raining anyway? I don't really remember. But that's ok, because I have something more important, the one thing I've been waiting for my entire life. . . . Love. I guess when you have somebody to talk to it makes things easier.  
  
"Hmm . . .Kai? Should we tell Tyson and the other's about this?" Rei asked timidly. I shrugged. " I don't care, it's up to you!"  
  
Rei was so sweet, I've always wanted him and now, it seems, I have him. He brushed his lips over the scars on my cheek, sending little shocks of delight through my entire body. He leaned back and studied me for a while. "I guess you should sneak up to your room or something. . . if Tyson sees you like this, he'll have a million and three questions!" Rei then pressed his face close to my ear and whispered "Then again, I might not let you leave. . . a soaking wet Kai is quite attractive!"  
  
For once, I actually laughed. It was a rare occasion for sure and Rei looked pleased with his accomplishment. I swatted his hand away playfully and we headed back inside. For one, everything was ok and whatever happens. . . I know Rei will be there by my side to help me through it. No matter what.  
  
*Fin* 


End file.
